The Pendant
by Ceylon
Summary: Sakuno,Ann and Tomoka are pixies. Their sempai-tachi know this already except for Ryoma,Momoshiro and Kaidoh. What will be there reactions? Will they protect them? Will they believe them or not? Read it and find out reviews! T for some words and scene...
1. Chapter 1

The Pendant

4 people were walking around the street, it was a cold winter night Sumire Ryuuzaki together with her 3 grandchildren Sakuno Ryuuzaki, Ann Tachibana and Tomoka Osakada, They bought themselves a magic pendant to protect themselves from the dark pixies and now they are on there way home. But then suddenly a blizzard came by and a dark light came before them.

"Quickly ladies, lets find a shelter." Sumire called out, the 4 of them run towards an alley and Sumire let the 3 girls hid behind the trash bin and before she left, Sumire give the 3 necklaces to her 3 grandchildren, each necklaces has different symbol.

Sakuno has a magic mermaid pendant (A/N: the magic mermaid pendant is for Happiness and Love), Ann has a Lugh's shield pendant (A/N: the Lugh's shield pendant is for ability and versatility) and Tomoka has a Wind hunt pendant (A/N: the wind hunt pendant is for Leadership and energy).

Well in this story Sumire, Sakuno, Ann and Tomoka are pixies, any way back to the story "These necklaces will protect you from the dark pixies, don't you even dare to remove them or else you'll be one of them you understand Me." The 3 girls nodded, Sakuno started to form tears from her eyes "W-when will you come b-back Obaa-chan."

Sumire didn't answer her question she just give her 3 girls a kiss on there forehead and hugged them tightly. She went to the dark light and then the dark light suddenly disappears.

In the past few years, it was there 3rd year in Seigaku many people there are busy especially the boys. Why? It is because there is going to be a Christmas ball is going to be held, the boys are trying to ask there crushes to the dance, Sakuno, Ann and Tomoka happened to be one of those girls who are very popular it is because of their looks and talents.

Sakuno knows to play the violin and she sometimes plays tennis but she only play tennis to impress her crush, Ann plays the piano and she happens to be called 'The Queen of Street Tennis' and Tomoka plays the harp she never pays attention to sports not even once.

People in Seigaku didn't know that they're pixies except to there relatives and to their sempais, well not all of them know this and those people are Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru. Echizen Ryoma, he excels in tennis because he wanted to defeat his father and he plays any kind of string instrument, Momoshiro Takeshi he also plays street tennis with his friend Echizen he sometimes plays the guitar, Kaidoh Kaoru also plays tennis and never pays attentions to musical instruments at all.

One day in Seigaku, "Ne Ann-chan Tomo-chan you can go to the tennis courts without me i need to finish an errand sensei asked me to do." she lied, she wanted to practice her violin alone for a while "Are you sure your ok?" "Daijoubu, you can go now." "If you say so, let's go Ann-chan." "Bye Saku-chan." "See you later." and they both go to separate ways, Sakuno watch the 2 if there no where to be seen. Then she went inside the music room she open her violin case and she look for her music sheet, She didn't notice that some one is watching her.

"You know lying to your friends is bad." a voice from behind, Sakuno turned and blushed it was her long time crush "R-Ryoma-kun, W-what are y-you doing here?" "Sleeping." "Ah." she said and started playing her violin, Ryoma was surprise on what he was seeing right now, _'She's pretty good on playing the violin, She move so timid and her cheeks are red as her lips...Maybe I could, stop it! Stupid Oyaji and his perverted thoughts.' _He thought.

He close his eyes and shook his thoughts then suddenly the playing of Sakuno's violin is gone and he opened his eyes and he saw Sakuno's face near him and he blushed "W-What are you doing?" "Ne, Ryoma-kun why are so red do you have a fever or something." she asked with worry "Betsuni, I don't have a fever." "Are you sure?" she asked and put her hand on his forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever. then why is your face red?" "I told you its nothing." "Ok, well I better get going, Ja ne Ryoma-kun." "Ah Ja ne." she put he violin in the case and her music sheets on her bag, and she started to walk out the room.

She was surprised that Ann and Tomoka are looking at her directly "What are you doing inside the music room and," "Talking to Ryoma-sama Sakuno-chan?" they both said while grinning "I'm sorry Ann-chan and Tomo-chan for lying to you that I have an errand to do. I only practiced my violin and then I didn't notice that Ryoma-kun is inside the room also." "Hehehehehe...Sakuno-chan is blushing." Ann said.

"I-I'm not blushing!" "Oh come on Sakuno just face it that you like Ryoma-sama." "I don't l-like h-him..." "We know..." Sakuno sighed in relief "THAT YOU LOVE HIM!" they both exclaimed "SSSSHHHHH! Do you even know that his still inside the music room, And I admit it that I l-love him." she said "Come on lets go home now." the 3 of them went home.

Inside the music room, Ryoma is still shocked of what he heard from outside _'So, Little Sakuno loves me? Heh, I thought she had already someone else.' _He thought with a smirk plastered on his face and he went out the music room.

The 3 girls are about to walk out of the front gate of Seigaku, There were 3 guys in the age of 20 "Hey! You girls want to go somewhere fun." one of them reached for Sakuno's arm "No we don't want too, so let go of my sister." Ann said she was about to reach to Sakuno's arm but caught by the other guy "Why would we do that?" the other said while smirking "Hey you let go off my sisters!"

Tomoka said she was about to slap the guy holding Ann but was caught by the other guy "Why don't you go with us, It will be fun." he said "HELP US!" the 3 of them exclaimed "No one will hear you from here." he said, but then suddenly the guy holding Sakuno was been hurt by a Tennis ball "You leave them alone!" "Hurting a girl is wrong, it is wrong." "Fshhh..." the girls look where the tennis ball came from "Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed she run towards them "Please help Ann-chan and Tomo-chan." she said.

"Well it's your serve now Momo-sempai." "Oi, let her go you idiot!" he said and served the ball and it hit the guy's face who is holding Ann and she run towards to Sakuno and hugged her "I'm scraed Sakuno-chan." she said "Don't worry they'll help Tomo-chan." she said. "Oi, Mamushi it's your turn." "Fshhhh..." he said and served the ball and it hit the guy who's holding Tomoka on the face. "So whose next." Ryoma said in a cold way "Tch, lets get out of here." the 3 guys walk away.

"Tomo-chan are you ok?" Sakuno said in a worry tone, The 3 of them didn't noticed that there pendants are not under their blouse "Ah, I'm fine. Arigatou sempai-tachi and Ryoma-sama for saving us." Tomoka said and bowed "Ah, Arigatou." both Sakuno and Ann bowed "Your welcome." Momo said as he look at Ann then he blushed "Ne, Ann-chan I think that Momo-sempai likes you." whispered Sakuno to Ann's ear, then Ann blushed "W-Why do you even say that Sakuno-chan?" Ann exclaimed "Nani?" Tomoka, Ryoma and Kaidoh said "I said to Ann-chan is that Momo-sempai likes her."

"Heh, I didn't know that you like Ann-chan Momo-sempai." "Fshhh..." "Mada Mada Dane sempai." with all those said by them Momo and Ann blushed really hard "Sakuno-chan, your so mean." Ann said while pouting her mouth "Gomen gomen Ann-chan _'This just a revenge Ann-chan.' _" "Saa, Lets go..." "Wait!" Ryoma exclaimed "What are those that you were wearing?" the 3 of them are shocked they didn't noticed that there pendants are not under their blouses "Should we tell them Ann-chan Tomo-chan." Sakuno said "It's ok the other sempai-tachi already know about this." "What is it any way?" Kaidoh and Momo asked.

"Well, these are ancient pendant that can protect us from the dark pixies." "Dark pixies?" the 3 boys said "Maybe we should talk about this at our house. Is it ok with you guys?" "Yeah." "I'm ok with it." "I can't, fshhh..." "Why Mamushi are you afraid of the dark pixies?" "NO!" he exclaimed "Then it's settled, Lets go it getting dark now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

They reached there house, "Tadaima!" the 3 of them exclaimed "Ah, welcome Sakuno, Ann, Tomoka." a voice from the kitchen said and she went to the front door "Ne, Nanako-san can you bring us some tea and snacks." "Hai, Ara you have visitors. Please feel at home." "Arigatou." the 3 boys said and bowed, They went to the living room "Heh, nice place you got here." Momo said "It's nicer that your place Porcupine." "What did you say Mamushi?" "It's nicer here that yours, Your place is a slut full of garbage." "Are picking me on a fight?" "Will you two stop?" Tomoka and Ann said. "Gomen." both of them said.

They settled themselves on the sofa, "Now what are these dark pixies your saying?" "Ah, the Dark pixies are one of our worse enemies, They kidnapped people who are not pixies and turn them into like them. Our ancestors wore also these pendants that you saw, These held magical powers like mine. It held the power to hypnotized and to stop the hypnotized people by the dark pixies.

"Ann said "How do these dark pixies hypnotized people?" asked Momo "Well, They went around and look for people who are there guards are down, you know people that are always in a dazed, out of their minds or something like that. Then they put an earphone on their ears and then those people are in a few minutes they will be hypnotized, then the dark pixies say something to them and the person who got under the spell they'll follow."

"Where are your parents?" Kaidoh asked "Our parents died by those bastard dark pixies, they put on the earphones on our parents and asked them to kill themselves." "If your parents are gone, then who take care of you except to your maid." Ryoma asked "Our grandmother had sacrifice her life when we were still kids, all we knew that pixies can't kill other people. Our grandmother is still missing."

"Well, enough of that I already said to you what my pendant is, Now Sakuno's pendant has the power to recreate things or to bring dead people alive, and Tomoka's pendant has the power to absorb the energy in just one touch." "Why didn't you use your powers to the guys who are hitting on you?" Ryoma asked "We can just use our powers on a person whose is not a pixie." Ann explained.

"What do these dark pixies look like?" Kaidoh asked. "Well, most of them are girls, some are boys. The girls look like us but their skin is paler than our normal skin, Their eyes change color due to their emotions, and last they hate lights or sunlight." "I think your describing a vampire." "They look like, but they don't suck people's blood." Ann again explain and began to take a sip of her tea.

"Is there any question from you need to ask?" "None." "Fshhhh..." "I have." Ryoma said "But I'll only ask these to Ryuuzaki, So the 4 of you get out NOW!" he said, slightly blushing so he tilted his hat down to hide his blush, "Heh, Oi Echizen don't take advantage on Saku-chan." "Fshhhh..." "Sakuno-chan gambatte~!" "Sakuno just shout when he did something perverted." as Ann said it they went to the kitchen and hid behind the walls except Kaidoh.

"W-What are you going to a-ask me R-Ryoma-kun?" "Promise me one thing." "What is it?" "Don't lie to me." "Eh? W-Why would I do that?" "just promise me." "H-Hai I promise." she said as she raised her right hand. giving a sign that she won't lie "Do you like someone?" "EH! N-No..." she blushed "Don't lie to me Ry-uu-za-ki." he said with a teasing tone plus a smirk plastered on his face.

"A-Anou... I-I do l-like someone..." she said while blushing, "May I know this person that you adore so much?" he said still smirking. "A-Anou... H-His n-name is...A-Anou...all y-you have t-to d-do is to look a-at a m-mirror..." she said while looking at the floor, "No I don't like that answer say the name of this guy." "D-Demo R-Ryoma-kun..." "..." "F-Fine, T-the I-I like i-is y-you R-Ryoma-kun..." she said still looking at the floor.

"Ne, Ryuuzaki look at me." he said seriously, Then she look at him and she felt some =thing warm on her lips, Ryoma is KISSING HER! He wanted it to take it to the next level, so he bit her lower lips then she moaned and opened her mouth and Ryoma started to roam around her mouth _'Strawberry/Grape Ponta.' _They both thought, they both need air Sakuno need to pull away now but Ryoma didn't allow her. A minute later, They were about to lose air so Ryoma gave up and he pull away "Mada Mada Dane Sakuno." he said smirking.

Behind the walls, "So young, So young." "But your only 1 year older that him Momoshiro-kun." "Awww...Sweet Sakuno-chan finally confessed, and she finally found her partner." "Eh? Partner?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about it. Well for example a pixie who fell in love with a person who is not a pixie they confessed to each other, And kissed they considered now as couple for us pixies but I don't know about for people like you. How about you do you like someone?" "Well..." Momo blushed "Oi Ann=chan look at Momo-sempai closely his blushing and looks like his hiding something."

Tomoka said while smirking "Hontou ni Momoshiro-kun you already like someone." Ann said sadly "Ah, she's really cute, smart, good at street tennis." "Ah, ja I'll be in my room." she said sadly "Ah, matte Ann-chan!" Momo said trying to catch up with Ann, He caught her wrist.

"Ann-chan, the one I like is you, your really cute, smart and especially good at street tennis. What do I look like, Like I would accept another girl who is so cute but had a bad attitude to others and gets jealousy easily when I talk to other girls. I'm not like that." he said, then he felt something wet on his shirt then he look down he saw Ann is crying on his shirt "O-Oi stop crying already it doesn't fit on you." "Arigatou Momoshiro-kun." she said smiling and that made Momo grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't feel like putting Kaidoh and Tomoka together on this story... Please review! Onegai!

My favorite part when i made this story is when Sakuno confessed to Ryoma... I made that part while listening to 'Borderline and Innocent' by Vocaloid boy band Kiyoteru, Len, Gakupo, and Kaito. plus listening to 'SPICE!' by Len Kagamine! 0/0


End file.
